Emmetts POV: Edward and Bella
by Edwardhowcouldu
Summary: Emmett s Point of view of Edward and Bella. One for each book. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn. See how their relationship progresses through the years.
1. Twilight Teasing

Emmett POV's

During Twilight

Rosalie was in a bad mood right now because Bella was over. In truth, I liked Bella. She actually made stone-cold, emo, depressed, shell-of-a-man, Edward Cullen happy. Plus, she's absoloutly hilarious. Ofcourse i wouldn't tell Rose how i feel because she wouldn't be very happy with me.

I was pretty bored, keeping my distance from Rose to avoid injury. I decided to go downstairs. I heard giglling from the livingroom. It was Bella.

Eavesdroppping is always fun. I thought.

I sat down on the third last step to watch them.

Bella was walking away from edward because he was tickling her, until he came up and pinched her sides causing her to jump and start giggling again. She turned around and smacked him on the chest. He pretended to look hurt and clutched at his chest. Bella just looked at him seeing through his fake sorrow. They were so cute. As i watched edward i noticed he was literally glowing with a huge smile on his face. Apparently he was in a teasing mood because he ran at vampire speed to come sit beside me on the stairs.

Bella noticed he was gone and looked around frantically.

"Edward" she said. I wonder how long he's gonna do this to her. She looked so helpless, in a funny way. I asked him.

"Edward? How long are you going to do this to poor Bella" i grinned.

He looked at me with a knowing look.

"Until she crosses her arms across her chest and says 'fine be that way' and starts pouting" he told me. It's kinda cool how they know eachother so well.

Edward heard my thoughts.

"well i have to know her somehow. What with her silent mind." He grimaced at that. He nudged me and grinned. Getting me to look at Bella.

"Ugh stupid vampire speed" she mumbled. Edward went up to her, speed of lightning and whispered in her ear 'i heard that' and then came back. He was laughing. As we watched Bella i looked back at Edward who was now staring at Bella with a glazed look over his face.

"Loverboy" i coughed under my breath breaking him out of his daydream. He just rolled his eyes.

"Edward?" she said one last time. And here it comes. She crossed her arms, pouted out her bottom lip and continued with a loud voice.

"Fine be that way" I chuckled.

"That's your cue, bro?" i told him. He looked at me and winked. I watched as he went over to her tapped her shoulder and then dissapeared again showing up right infront of her. She had a playful dissaproving look on her face. Bella turned away from edward and started walking away. Before she took two steps edward was infront of her again. He intertwined both of their hands and leaned into her. He put their foreheads together and looked into their eyes. Then they were kissing. I still dont understand how he can do that wih a human but he loves her so, i don't care. Privacy right. I went into the garage to see rose. Hopefully she's in a better mood.

The End


	2. New Moon Inseperable

Emmett's POV #2


	3. Eclipse Reading

ECLIPSE FROM EMMETT'S POV

Me, alice and jasper were sitting on the couch in the livingroom watching T.V when Edward and Bella walked in and sat on the floor. Bella was in Edwards lap reading a book. We watched 'I Love Lucy' reruns for hours. My favorite show. It was hilarious. The only people not laughing was Bella- she was reading a book- and Edward- who was watching Bella.

Her heart kept speeding up and slowing down and it was starting to get confusing. I looked over at Edward who was teasing Bella. Every once in a while he would kiss her neck or blow in her ear and according ro the speed of her heart. It was driving her crazy. As i watched it became mor einteresting. Edward would trace his fingers over her arms and she woudl shiver.

_She's been on the same page for 20 minutes._ I told Edward through my thoughts. _I bet you cant keep her on that page for 10 more. _

He chuckled lightly and nodded, accepting the bet.

_Oh it's on bro!_

Edward started trailing his hands over her waist and Bella inhaled sharply.

"Edward what are you doing? I'm trying to read" she said her voice shaking. He laughed deliberatley blowing on her neck.

"Teasing you" he told her truthfully.

Bella turned to face him on his lap. She put he arms around his neck and pulled herself so her lips were at his ear and whispered.

"I can do that too" this was crossing the P.G lines. Bela moved her face closer to Edward's until their lips were centimetres apart. They stayed like that until Edward couldn't take it anymore. He tryed to bring his lips closer to hers but she pulled back so they were centimetres apart again.

Oh she was good. Edward tried again and again but bella would always keep eachother just out of reach. I could tell the more she did it the more little Eddie here wanted to kiss her. And thats what made it so funny.

"Bella what are you doing I'm trying to kiss you?" He chuckled remebering her line from before.

"I'm teasing you" she giggled. Edward pouted trying to hide smile.

"That's not very nice" He whined. Bella did it again but just came closer.

"Neither are you" she whispered.

"Edward?" she asked getting a 'yes' from Edward.

"Do you want to kiss me" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes" he told her truthfully. She went closer to him.

"Good" she said even closer. Edward's eyes glazed over. Bella was certainly having an effect on him. IT WAS HILARIOUS!

"Edward?" she said again. Moving even closer.

"Mmm" he spoke unable to speak words clearly.

"_I_ want to read my book" she told him.

"Okay" he said a little more coherent. She thanked him and moved their lips until they were together. There kiss became more urgent by the second. Finally, Edward picked her up and flew upstairs to his room without breaking the kiss. A few seconds later he came back, picked up the book, winked and left again. They were so cute. I went to find Rosie. Watching Bella and Edward together made me miss her.


End file.
